


you're all i need (according to your heart)

by playthetyrants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Harry's working on his movie, Harrys dominant, Louis flies out to see him, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oops, Rimming, but there is some fluff too!, i just wrote a lot of sex okay, like what the hell else would there be, present day, slight BDSM i guess???, this is mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playthetyrants/pseuds/playthetyrants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret that Harry and Louis aren't able to see each other as much anymore, despite it being a break.<br/>But when Louis suddenly flies out to surprise Harry on his set, Harry realizes how much he really does miss Louis and decides to try and make up for it all in one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're all i need (according to your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii everyone. this is just a little something i came up with when i saw those pictures of Louis on the Dunkirk set. i like tho believe this is what happened.  
> (title is from lyrics in Fallingforyou by The 1975)

Harry was never a person that was surprised easily. He always had some sort of idea that something was going to happen, some kind of inkling that things were unusual. Maybe he could blame it on all of the failed surprise birthday parties he had encountered during his childhood (courtesy of his mother who was quite possibly the worst liar ever), or the fact that he spent 5 years of his life travelling with a band that was widely known for its pranking wars and had learned rather quickly who was good at sneaking up behind him and who couldn’t even control their own laughter beforehand (i.e. Niall Horan). It took a lot to really, truly surprise him, and it didn’t come often. In fact, these days it took a lot just to even get a reaction out of Harry. 

As good as it was being on break from touring and a rigorous daily schedule, he had somehow still managed to fall into a slump. Sure, he was sleeping well enough. Stayed in the same city for weeks at a time. Didn’t have to worry about getting to a show on time every night, or forgetting to do simple things like call his mum or Gemma. But Harry had lived in chaos for such a long amount of time in his life that, slowly but surely, he was beginning to miss it. 

Now, things weren’t exactly picturesque in any way, really. Filming a movie really does take a lot out of someone, and the schedule was long and exhausting, but gave him something to feel accomplished about again when he fell into bed at night. There was, as always, the presence of fans and paparazzi wherever he went out, but he knew that was something a break couldn’t fix anyway. Besides, he secretly enjoyed seeing fans out there, trying his best to smile and wave when he could, silently promising them that he’d be back to see them soon enough, back onstage in several months time to make them happy once more. 

Despite it all, Harry had quickly found the city of Dunkirk to be...well, strange, to say the least. At first things had felt odd and unfamiliar, and Harry simply figured it was because he barely knew anyone. But as the weeks passed, and he grew closer with his castmates, he still felt something missing inside. The hotel room he returned to every night still felt eerie, the costume he put on was heavy and the streets he walked felt empty. He wasn’t unhappy, exactly; just weary. His life had returned to some sort of cycle that he had felt many times on tour with One Direction, but he had always had a certain someone to distract him. 

That’s why, Harry figures, he was genuinely, shockingly surprised one morning to walk out of his makeup trailer to see a small, short figure wrapped up in a green hoodie and grey shorts, his hands shoved into his front pockets and shivering slightly at the chilly morning air, turning immediately to blink rapidly at him with his light blue eyes. 

“Jesus, Harold. That uniform is pristine! And it also looks really warm.” Harry could do nothing but stare blankly at his boyfriend in front of him, blocking the doorway for any other actor who wanted to come out of the trailer. He began to hear a few protests from inside, a gentle poke at his back here and there but he remained still.

Louis now looked visibly confused, shuffling back and forth in his spot and scuffing his white Adidas shoes in the process as he did, peering intently at Harry from beneath his messy fringe and hood. 

“...I wanted to surprise y-” A soft gasp echoed into Harry’s ear as he nearly jumped down from the trailer and enveloped the man in his arms, his face immediately going to a soft spot on Louis’ neck that was his absolute favorite to kiss. Louis stumbled back a bit and wrapped his own arms around Harry’s waist, laughing softly into his ear. 

“I don’t want to mess up your costume…” Harry shook his head quickly and lifted his face up, immediately leaning down and going in for a long kiss, one that made Louis’ eyes flutter shut and Harry’s heart begin to pound loudly against his chest. The teasing cheers and clapping from behind him were barely audible now. All he could see, breathe, hear, all he could think about was Louis. 

He pulled his lips away after a moment, trying not to giggle at Louis’ flushed face, his lips still slightly parted and shiny as he opened his eyes to look at Harry, blinking rapidly.  
“Eh, they can fix it. Guess they’ll have to fix my makeup too.” 

Harry had never been so thankful to see him in a very long time, and suddenly the cloudy town of Dunkirk wasn’t so cloudy anymore.

The day seemed long to Harry, but to Louis it was nothing. Harry’s castmates absolutely adored him, and of course Louis was nothing but nice and charming to them. During their lunch break he had them all laughing about things that Harry honestly could not recall. All he could focus on was that his boyfriend was here, living, breathing, in the flesh, all the way from California in an old French town, just to surprise him. Just to make him feel good. 

And, so what if Harry kept leaning down and sneaking kisses in between Louis’ stories? So what if he held a little bit tighter onto his hand when they travelled from set to set? He was going to enjoy this, for however long Louis was allowed to stay. He realized at lunch, watching Louis tell a particularly funny tour story to the cast and crew, that he had no idea how long he’d be here. His heart sank a bit, bringing that heavy feeling back briefly, but quickly buried it back down when he saw Louis turn to face him again, his eyes sparkling with joy and a huge smile upon his lips, reaching forward and wiping his mouth. 

“You’ve got crumbs, love. Don’t get them on your costume. Oh! That reminds me of another story!” Harry grinned softly as he turned back around, watching his coworkers absolutely die laughing at another story that was probably embarrassing Harry, but he didn’t care. He kept a firm grip on Louis’ thigh and continued to eat. 

Finally, just as the sun was starting to set, they were released to go home, or back to their hotels. The director had requested only a couple cast members for a few hours the next morning, and Harry was pleased to hear he had the day off. He returned to his trailer to change, enjoying the feeling of his heavy uniform coming off and nearly sighed in relief. He could still hear Louis’ thick accent outside, chatting it up and laughing with everyone who filed in and out of the place. Harry sat down at a chair in front of a mirror, pulling off his hat and combing his fingers through his shortened hair as one of his friends came inside, laughing loudly and walking over immediately.

“That Tomlinson kid is a card! You’d better keep him around, he’s hilarious.” He clapped Harry on the shoulder before walking to the clothing rack beside them, getting undressed as Harry grinned softly. 

“Yeah...I plan on it.” 

Harry found himself to be the last person in the trailer, after scrubbing his face vigorously with makeup wipes and standing up, pulling on a green beanie and grabbing his bag off the floor. Louis’ chatter and laughing had stopped from outside, and Harry giggled softly when he turned around and saw him peering through the small window on the front door. 

“You know you can come in here, Tommo,” he said, watching happily as Louis quickly bounced inside, wrinkling up his nose. 

“It smells like man in here, Harold. Is it true that French people don’t use deodorant?” he joked, quickly jumping out of the way as Harry tried to smack his arm. 

“Oi, shut up! Those costumes are stifling.” Louis nodded with his eyebrow raised, still looking unconvinced but grinning nevertheless. 

“Well, that I can agree on. They’re so thick and heavy.” He wandered over towards the clothing rack as Harry began to clean up the makeup counter a bit, tossing used wipes into the trashcan as Louis ran his fingertips along the fabric of all the costumes. 

“How long are you staying?” Harry hadn’t meant for the question to slip out like it did; loudly, blunt, straight to the point. But he had been wondering all day...how much time did he have left with him? Was he going to have to go another month without seeing his smiling face again?

Louis looked unsurprised, though, turning around to face him cooly as Harry internally kicked himself repeatedly, meeting his eyes and shrugging slightly. 

“I don’t know, to be honest.” He kept his gaze locked on Harry, walking towards him slowly. “They haven’t said when I need to be back. I do know it won’t be tomorrow, though, so...that’s good.” He stopped in front of Harry, his head tilted slightly to face him and gently slipped his hands into his, running his small thumbs along Harry’s massive knuckles. “I’ll let you know as soon as I find out.” 

Harry shook his head slowly, closing his eyes briefly and letting his head hang for a moment before opening them back up. “No...don’t. I don’t want to think about that, don’t want to find myself counting down the hours I have left with you. It just ruins everything.” 

Louis nodded quickly, bless his heart, seeming to know exactly what his boyfriend was talking about. “Of course, darling, of course.” He pushed himself up slightly on his tiptoes and planted a gentle kiss onto his boyfriend’s nose before flashing him a toothy grin and Harry had to swallow back a lump in his throat. 

It was torture, absolute torture, being separated from his man. 

Louis was oblivious to this and dropped Harry’s hands, smiling happily at him before stepping back. “Care to show me around this charming town of Dunkerque?” he asked in a thick French accent, and Harry couldn’t help but snort at him. 

“There’s honestly nothing to it. A bar down the street, my hotel a couple blocks away.” He smiled fondly as Louis jutted out his bottom lip in disappointment, shoving his hands back into his pockets as Harry held the trailer door open for him, both of them stepping back onto level ground as they walked out. “Although, I DID find the perfect spot to watch the sunrise in the mornings…” 

Louis rolled his eyes, his small shoes padding their way quietly against the gravel road leading them back toward the town, huffing slightly.

“Of course you did, that’s such a Harry thing to do. I bet you found it on your bloody morning jog.” Harry fought back a grin and nodded slightly as Louis dramatically threw his hands up in exasperation. “Ridiculous! I don’t understand how someone could drag themselves out of bed before the sun rises to go run! You’d better not pull that shit on me tomorrow, or if you do, make sure I’m dead asleep so you don’t wake me.” Harry smacked the back of his head gently as Louis flinched, stifling a giggle. 

“I don’t run every morning, for your information. Your bloody phone calls make me tired, you know!” Louis smiled and shrugged, pulling one hand from his pocket and sliding it in between Harry’s own. 

“Damn those time zones.” Harry chewed on his lip briefly, momentarily pausing his walk to study Louis’ cheeky face, taking in his smirk, his twinkling blue eyes, that tiny cluster of freckles by his lips. 

He gently lifted his free hand up, running his thumb carefully along his boyfriend’s cheek before leaning down once more that day, closing all the space between them and kissing him ever so softly, nearly melting into his touch. Louis responded just as sweetly, hooking his small hand around Harry’s arm and holding onto it gently as he kissed him back, their mouths moving together in a sort of slow motion that matched the faint, almost sad sounding music coming from the bar down the street. 

Harry pulled his lips away after a few moments, sighing softly into Louis’ mouth and pressing his forehead against his, keeping his eyes shut. 

“Damn them indeed…” 

The beginning of the night was a sort of pleasant blur to Harry; Louis had insisted on stopping by the small bar for at least one drink and the two of them managed to snag an empty booth in a shady corner for a couple hours as the sun went down. Louis hadn’t changed much; he still fit perfectly into the side of Harry’s chest, nestled into him like he’d been built for it. He talked Harry’s ear off, as he always did, sipping on his drink occasionally in between breaths as Harry smiled to himself, playing absentmindedly with his hair and nodding along when appropriate. 

Sad as it was, things were still bleak in L.A. That was the one thing Harry was thankful for while living in France; no one cared about American tabloids or celebrities here, especially in such an old town. He didn’t have to worry about seeing his boyfriend’s name being slandered in the media when he opened his laptop, or see anything about him in magazines at the grocery store. As far as he knew, no one really knew or cared about a Louis Tomlinson here. 

Which, when you think about it, was actually quite sad. 

Harry set his glass down on the wooden tabletop, glancing down at his boyfriend who was still chatting away about something (maybe his charity match with Niall?) and felt his heart sink a bit. He wondered idly for a minute if there was any universe, any alternate reality out there where he wasn’t madly in love with this man. He dropped his hand down from his hair, resting it on the seat below them and simply watched him for a moment, taking in all of his dramatic facial expressions, all of his hand motions and giggles during his stories, the crinkles next to his eyes when he laughed, and the way he kept shifting his fringe out of his eyes, still completely oblivious to Harry’s watchful eye. 

Harry grinned softly, reaching around Louis’ body to grab his cup and downed the rest of his drink, setting it back down before shutting his boyfriend up with a slightly sloppy kiss. 

“Mhmm, you and Niall and a football, you won the game, blah blah blah…” Louis scoffed into his mouth, pulling his lips away and smiling cheekily at him. 

“And I thought you weren’t listening.” Harry grinned and kissed the tip of his nose, watching as Louis finished off his own drink. 

“I always listen to you, Lou…” Louis rolled his eyes and fought back another grin, pushing himself up and out of the booth before reaching down and taking Harry’s hand in both his own, pulling him up gently. 

“Come on love, I wanna see that hotel room you’ve been living in for the past few weeks…” Harry smiled and got got up slowly, keeping a firm grip on his hand as they maneuvered their way out of the bar, ducking around people and small doorways to step outside into the cool, humid air. Louis sighed happily, taking a deep breath as Harry watched him amusedly. 

“Is this air better than that nasty Los Angeles air you breathe everyday?” Louis grinned and nodded, suddenly attempting a solemn look on his face. 

“Haven’t you heard, Harold? The pollution is terrible.” His attempt at a sad tone was so bad that Harry couldn’t help the loud snort that escaped his lips, covering his mouth immediately as Louis burst into laughter, the two of them slowly but surely stumbling down the streets all the way to Harry’s hotel, fighting back giggles as if they were 16 and 18 again, sneaking around the halls of The X Factor house once more. 

The sun had set awhile ago, and Harry tripped more times than he’d like to admit as Louis all but cackled beside him, finally reaching the double doors of the hotel. 

“Christ, Harry, I’ve been here for 5 minutes and I’ve not fallen once! You’re such a lightweight.” Harry rolled his eyes and pushed open the door, letting Louis inside before following. 

“I’m not drunk, idiot. I’m just...happy.” Louis slowed down a bit on his trek towards the elevator, stopping on the plush red carpet that covered the entire lobby floor, Harry slowed down as well, coming to stand beside him as Louis turned around on the spot, looking at him with a slightly concerned but mostly weary look. 

“How sad is it that neither of us are happy unless we’re together?” He meant it jokingly, Harry knew. He gave a sort of halfhearted laugh afterwards, but the smile never reached his eyes. Harry fought back a sigh, inhaling slightly through his nose before reaching out and taking his hand gently, running his thumb along his fingertips. 

“I don’t want to think about that. We’re together now...let’s just make the most of it, okay?” Louis nodded slowly, staring at their hands for a moment before making eye contact again, flashing another weak smile. 

“Of course, love…” He motioned to turn away and began pulling his hand from Harry’s when suddenly he was yanked back forward, the grip tightening and Harry eyeing him almost dangerously. 

“Harry, wh-”

Harry’s lips were inches away from Louis’ ear all of a sudden, his free arm wrapped around his waist in a gentle but firm grip as he whispered into his ear. 

“Let me make you happy tonight, Lou…” Harry swore he heard his boyfriend gulp. 

A short pause, then Louis was nodding vigorously and Harry was all but running towards the elevator, tugging him behind with a newfound feeling of joy inside of him. 

Louis was here, he was here for Harry. 

And Harry was going to make up for all the time they had lost together in one night. 

As soon as the elevator doors closed Louis was up against the wall, Harry’s large hands pinning his wrists up over his head. Louis grinned cheekily, giggling softly as Harry leaned forward and kissed him, wasting absolutely no time to play games. Louis groaned into his mouth, his back arching off the metal wall before Harry dropped his hands, immediately grabbing him from his thighs and hoisting him up, cupping his ass as Louis wrapped his legs around his waist, immediately putting his hands to use and grabbing Harry’s face and opening his mouth even more. 

“Please, Harry…I’m all yours tonight…” His voice was frantic, gasping in between kisses to take breaths as Harry grunted in response, stumbling forward as the doors opened.  
He was thankful that there was no one waiting in the hallway, stumbling forward and clutching onto Louis as he jogged down the hallway, Louis impatiently still trying to kiss him as he did. 

“Get me in that room...take off my clothes, make me all yours…” Louis’ breath was hot against his cheek and Harry’s mind was suddenly spinning, shoving a free hand in his pockets. Where the fuck was his room key? 

Louis was being absolutely horrible, his hands all over Harry’s chest and sliding beneath his shirt all while kissing down his neck, finding a particularly soft spot on his skin and beginning to suck, Harry all but gasping as he did. 

After what seemed like a fucking century, Harry found his key and quickly slid it through, opening the door and kicking it open, Louis looking over his shoulder briefly before Harry kicked it shut, locking it and making a beeline for the bed, tossing Louis on it before placing his knees on either side of his legs, straddling him and yanking off his shirt.  
Louis, of course, was never one to make things simple. 

He casually laid against the bedding, looking around slowly at everything and smiling. “Harry, this room is amazing! Look at everything…” Harry eyed him almost in annoyance, continuing to pull his pants off as Louis ran a hand over the bedspread beneath him, making a dramatic thinking face. He was fucking around with him, and Harry knew it.  
“What thread count do you think these sheets are?” 

Harry gave a feeble laugh, shaking his head slightly before yanking down his pants and kicking them to the side, getting back on the bed and hovering over Louis momentarily, grabbing ahold of his wrists once more and pinning them down before leaning towards his face. 

“I don’t know, but I’m about to fuck you senseless on them.” 

And that shut him up really quick. 

Louis swallowed thickly, chewing rather harshly on his bottom lip as Harry smirked, gently releasing his hands and sitting back up, He reached down, messing idly with the fabric of his hoodie before slowly pulling it up and over Louis’ head, tossing it to the ground, leaving him in a light grey tank top and his shorts. Louis was getting visibly agitated, moving his legs slightly as Harry kept his knees pressed against his hips, limiting his motion and studying his face carefully, his brow furrowed. 

“Mmmm, what am I gonna do with you tonight?,,,” Louis’ breath hitched in his throat as Harry began running a fingertip along his waistline, tucking his finger beneath the elastic for a split second before raising his hand once more. He pretended not to notice the way Louis’ hips jerked up, tapping his finger against his lips and pretending to think.  
“Harry, please…” Louis’ voice was slightly higher, his breathing increased and Harry could feel him already getting hard. 

A lightbulb went off in Harry’s brain. 

“Shush Louis, I’m trying to think…” Harry sat up a bit straighter, looking up at a corner of the wall in front of him, casually sliding his hand into his own boxer briefs. Louis nearly jolted out of bed and Harry merely tightened his knees around him, ignoring him again as he began to fondle himself, letting out a soft sigh and closing his eyes. 

Harry knew exactly how much Louis loved this; seeing Harry pleasure himself was one of his favorite things in the entire world. Harry could faintly hear him whimpering through his hazy brain, but kept on stroking away, eventually getting to a steady rhythm. His head was spinning again, his body moving up and down slightly as he pumped his hand more and more vigorously, Louis frantically trying to sit up. 

“Harry...Harry please, let me suck you off...oh God, please…” He was begging now, his voice desperate and breathy, reaching forward with grabby hands as Harry managed to open his eyes, eyeing him briefly before slowing down. 

“You wanna suck me off? Want me to come down that filthy throat of yours?” Louis nodded quickly, his blue eyes wide with anticipation and Harry could swear his mouth was watering. He managed a weak smile, his face already damp with sweat before he dropped his hand, spreading his knees slightly to let Louis sit up.

Louis was up in a split second, whispering a “Thank God” to himself before going straight for Harry’s cock, all but choking on it as he went down. 

Harry had to hand it to him, he was dedicated. He immediately began to deepthroat him, his mouth moving filthily up and down, wet with spit and Harry absolutely fucking loved it. Louis’ hands were gripping his thighs, his fingernails digging into the skin and Harry moaned loudly, his head jerking back as he reached forward for fistfuls of his boyfriend’s hair, slowly beginning to thrust his hips. 

Louis was a fucking master and managed not to gag once, hungrily sucking on him and reaching his balls. Harry gasped out loud, his eyes flying open and his grip on his hair tightening, dangerously close to ripping it out. 

“Oh fuck...Louis, I’m close, I’m so close…” Louis made some sort of noise in response, still moving up and down, yanking Harry’s underwear down to his knees for full access. Harry felt his mouth close around his balls, somehow managing to fit everything in his fucking mouth, and it was game over. 

Harry came suddenly, crying out loudly as he arched his back, feeling as Louis kept his mouth closed, greedily swallowing down his load. Harry rode it out until he felt his knees start to shake, falling forward slightly and catching himself with his hands pressed on either side of Louis.

He opened his eyes slowly, his heart absolutely swelling as he did. Louis had a dreamlike stare on his face, gazing almost blankly at the ceiling above them, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His lips were pink and swollen, with drops of come shining on his mouth and chin, looking absolutely sinful. His sweaty fringe was stuck to his forehead as he gently stuck his tongue out, licking his lips slowly as Harry stared at him. 

He flashed a proud, weary smile upwards at him, moving his hand upward slightly to wipe Harry’s come from his chin. Harry grabbed his hand immediately, holding it in midair, never breaking eye contact and slowly leaning down, licking the remaining mess off his skin. Louis shuddered violently, his hips bucking upward once more and his knees bending slightly. Harry could feel his socked feet against his bare legs, his toes curling up as he let out a breathy moan. 

“Jesus Christ, Harry…” His eyes fluttered shut as Harry kept moving downwards, licking down his neck and to his collarbone, the salty taste of sweat heavy against his tongue. Louis whimpered loudly, fighting to break his hand free of Harry’s grip but to no avail. He threw his free hand back up into the air, wrapping it around Harry’s neck and pulling him closer towards him, arching upward so that his chest was pressed against his mouth, throwing his head back. 

“Please, baby...keep going…” Harry was sucking rather violently on a spot below his collarbone, leaving a large, purple bruise in its place before he pulled his head up quickly, gazing down at Louis fixedly. 

Louis’ eyes nearly bulged from his head, staring at him frantically. “Why’d you stop?!” He tugged Harry’s neck back down and Harry merely bounced back up, a smirk forming on his now swollen lips. 

“You’re not making enough noise for me.” His voice was low and rumbled slightly and the way Louis’ face blanched was enough to make his dick twitch. He could already feel himself getting hard again as he dropped Louis’ hand, reaching down and yanking off his shirt over his head. Louis sputtered slightly, his eyes wide and he barely had time to make a noise before Harry had his shorts and briefs off, throwing them behind his head and sitting up once more on his knees, eyeing him with a dark look in his eyes. 

“Face down. Ass up.” he spat out, and Harry swore he had never seen his boyfriend turn over that fast in his entire fucking life. Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling to himself as Louis flipped around, positioning himself on his knees before pushing his ass up in the hair, his face halfway buried in the comforter as he did. 

“Can you tell what thread count the sheets are now?” Harry asked innocently, and Louis let out a loud whimper in response, his tiny hands clenching into fists as Harry began running his hand along the smooth skin of his bum. 

Louis was an absolute masterpiece, always had been and always would be. He ran his palm along the top of his ass, downward to his thighs, and even in between them, briefly fondling Louis’ balls to get another strangled moan out of him. He smirked even more, tilting his head slightly to the side before reaching up with his other hand, slowly spreading his cheeks apart.

Louis was obviously impatient, his body jolting around with every touch Harry gave him. Harry was about to shush him when he suddenly realized he had no lube or condom with him at all. He blanked for a moment, blinking rapidly and looking around the room with his hands still on Louis’ cheeks as Louis gave a rather loud, impatient huff and turned his head around slightly. 

“What the fuck are you waiting for, Styles?!” he hissed loudly, his fists clenching onto the sheets tightly as Harry kept staring around the room stupidly. 

“I uh…” he stuttered, looking back down at his hands for a moment before sighing and rolling his eyes. 

“Fuck it.”

The noise that suddenly came from Louis’ mouth was one that Harry was positive he hadn’t heard before. It echoed around the room, along the huge wallpapered walls and reverberated into Harry’s ears, sending him into a sort of frenzy. Harry had bent forward suddenly, spreading his cheeks further apart and licked hungrily at his hole, his tongue running along the rim as he did. Louis fought back another loud cry, and Harry already knew his knuckles were white from how hard they were clamped onto the mattress. He hummed briefly as he licked, pulling away slowly with a long strand of spit clinging to his lips. Louis was shaking his head violently, gasping for air as he did. 

“Harry…’m gonna come, holy fuck, I’m c-close…” he stammered, Harry leaning downward once more to place a gentle kiss on the bottom of his spine. 

“Not until I say so, darling…” Louis opened his mouth to protest, a few words managing to tumble out before Harry had his fingers in his own mouth, sucking on them quickly before slowly beginning to inch his index finger into his boyfriend’s tight little hole, shutting him up really quick. 

Louis gave a loud cry of anguish, his back arching upwards immediately and Harry briefly saw drops of precome falling onto the bedding below him. He laughed breathily, moving his finger in all the way before leaning close to his ear. 

“Want more of my fingers inside you, Lou?” Louis managed a weak nod, his hands now gripping the very top of the mattress for a better position, stumbling on his words. 

“M-m-more, please…” he managed to gasp out, hissing loudly as Harry gently began inserting his middle finger in as well, moving them up and down with a steady sort of rhythm. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Harry murmured, smiling as he began to spread the two fingers apart, Louis whimpering into the pillows as he did. 

“Please, Harry…” His voice was muffled against the pillows and Harry grimaced, reaching forward with his free hand and yanking Louis’ head up by his hair. 

“I can’t hear you.”

Louis gasped once more, arching his back upward before screaming out loud. 

“Just fuck me, Harry! PLEASE! GO!” 

And really, that was all Harry needed. 

His fingers were out in a split second, dropping Louis’ head back down before gripping tightly onto his hips, positioning himself above Louis’ hole. Louis was scrambling to get his grip back on the mattress, his face still slightly turned upward but pressed against the pillows, panting heavily into the sheets. 

Harry flashed him a cheeky grin, making eye contact briefly before biting his bottom lip, pressing himself ever so slowly inside of his boyfriend. 

Louis let out a loud, low moan, one that seemed to come from deep inside of his chest, his knees shaking slightly as Harry moved in even more. Harry could feel his head beginning to cloud up, his fingernails digging into Louis’ skin as it did. 

This was it; this was heaven for him. There was nothing else he enjoyed more than making love to his boyfriend. For so long he hadn’t been able to, and for so long before that they’d had to hide it. But now, in this hotel room on the top floor in a tiny town in France, none of that mattered. It was just him and Louis, alone, without the worry of paps waiting outside or a potential phone call beckoning them from their room. 

This was bliss; this was paradise. 

Harry didn’t even realize the steady rhythm he had created, pumping in and out of Louis as he grunted each time. Louis was nearly in tears, gasping and moaning as Harry kept at it, the sound of Harry’s balls slapping against Louis’ cheeks filling the room. 

“Harry, I’m close, I’m fucking c-close…” Harry barely heard him, the lower pit of his stomach filling with a warm, tingling feeling, signaling his fast-coming orgasm.

“God, baby, me t-t-too…” He slowed down a bit, remembering he didn’t have a condom on before Louis literally screamed at him, shaking his head back and forth violently. 

“Don’t you dare pull out! I want you to….to c-come inside of me…” His voice was shaking, getting higher in pitch and Harry knew he was about to come, hastily nodding in agreement before getting back into the rhythm once more, his grips on his waist tightening. 

And, with some sort of God sent luck, the two of them came at the exact same time, the room filling with the loud, anguished sounds of their moans, Louis collapsing back down onto his stomach and Harry managing to catch himself once more on his shaking hands. He panted heavily onto Louis’ bare back, blinking hastily as it swam back into his vision. He swallowed thickly, gazing at the long scratches and bruises on Louis’ hips and sides as he did before slowly and gently pulling himself out. 

Louis gave a feeble groan, his face buried into the comforter beneath him. His arms were spread across the bed, his fingers hanging delicately off the sides as his back rose and fell rapidly, the muscles in his shoulders and back rippling as it did. Harry felt his chest tighten up, moving his body slightly to the right before laying down gently beside him, halfway on his back and legs. 

He tucked one leg around Louis’ own, hooking around it gently before relaxing on his side, reaching forward with a shaky hand to gently stroke his sweaty hair. 

“Are you alright?” he murmured shakily, moving his fingertip along his scalp before Louis turned his head to face him. 

He was absolutely beaming, his face flushed and shiny with sweat, his cerulean blue eyes twinkling even in the dim lighting. “I’m fantastic, Harry…” he murmured, pulling his arm from beneath Harry’s body to reach out and touch his lips. Harry grinned happily, watching as he moved his hand down to his neck and hesitantly touched the large hickey that was now forming on his neck, looking at him sheepishly. 

“They can fix that with makeup, right?” Harry giggled out loud, swooning at how positively concerned he sounded before nodding, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Yes, love, they can…” Louis dramatically sighed in relief, pretending to wipe sweat from his forehead and Harry laughed even more, sliding his arm around his waist and pulling him closer towards him. 

Louis automatically nestled into his side, his forehead resting against Harry’s broad chest and shivering slightly before Harry pulled the comforter up over them, the dim lighting from the moon outside their window encapsulating the couple on the bed. 

“How about tomorrow night I get two orgasms instead of one, eh?” Harry snorted into his hair, nodding in agreement before kissing his head softly. 

“How selfish of me; of course we can do that.” Louis giggled into his skin, his small hand resting on top of Harry’s side, against his ribcage. 

Harry looked down slightly, watching as Louis’ eyes began to droop shut, his breathing slowing down and felt his heart swell with love once more that night.  
He absolutely could not wait to marry this man. 

He ran a hand gently up and down his back, his fingertips running along the slightly raised bumps of his spine as Louis hummed in response, yawning into his chest. 

Harry smiled softly, planting a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth and murmuring softly. 

“I love you Louis…” Louis nodded weakly, half asleep now, mumbling back in response. 

“I love you too, Harry…” His head dropped down onto his chest and before Harry knew it he was out, the jet lag and everything else catching up to him in a few seconds as he began to snore softly. 

Harry planted another soft kiss onto his hair, reaching over slowly to grab his phone. He scrolled through a couple of stray text messages, still rubbing up and down Louis’ back gently as he slept soundly away. 

He slid his finger up across the screen and opened his camera, hitting another button to flip it around to face him. He buried his face into Louis’ soft hair, sighing contentedly as he took a picture of the two of them, hearing the camera click faintly. 

He lifted his head up slightly to look at the photo, grinning to himself as he did. It was dark and grainy, but you could still make out the shape of Louis’ arm wrapped around his waist, the paleness of Harry’s neck as it arched slightly over Louis’ head, keeping it resting protectively on his chest. Their faces were hidden amongst each other’s hair and skin, as if shielding each other from harm. 

He stared at it for a few more moments, his hand hovering in the air above them before he clicked the button on the side of his phone, locking his screen. 

“Home sweet home…” he murmured to himself, setting the phone back onto the bedside table and wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist, burying his face back into his hair once more, finally able to fall asleep with the gentle sound of his breathing beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that smut fest! leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed, or tell me if you hated it. either or.


End file.
